sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Homeless Prenatal Program
2500 - 18th St. San Francisco, CA 94110 415-546-6756 415-546-6778 (FAX) website: http://homelessprenatal.org M-Th: 9am-12pm, 1pm-4pm, F: 1pm-4pm Closed first Friday of every month. Intakes for new clients: Mornings: Monday, Wednesday, Thursday 9-11am Afternoons: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday 1-3pm. Provides support services for homeless and poor families with children up to age 18. Services include prenatal and parenting classes, immigrant services, referrals for substance abuse treatment (outpatient and residential), referrals for domestic violence, technology classes, housing assistance, assistance with childcare. Support groups in Spanish and English. Referral not required for services. Spanish-English. Services * All of the below services were taken verbatim from the Homeless Prenatal Flier* Substance Abuse Services Working with families working on their recovery * Case Management * Pre treatment counseling * Referrals to drug treatment programs * Advocacy towards getting into programs * Help with family reunification * Prenatal and Mental health referrals *support groups * Weekly NA meetings ( Mondays at 10AM) Prenatal Services Helping pregnant women achieve healthy births and stable families. We provide parenting classes approved by Department of Human Services and Child Protective Services. *Prenatal and parent classes * Home visit and hospital visits * Prenatal and yoga Classes * Maternity and Baby Clothing * Crib Program Housing Services Help families get out of the cycle of homelessness by helping them find permanent housing. * Credit Report * Housing Resume * Housing Listing * Possible help with deposit * Finding Housing Immigration Services Working with famlies in empowering them and giving them support * Case Management * Help with immigration issues * Support group for Spanish speaking Community Health Worker Training Program Twelve Month Training in * Office and Receptionist Skills * Computer Skills * Community Outreach * Performing In-Tales * Job Search Skills * Participation in Certification Programs Advocacy and Policy Helping homeless and low-income families learn and fight for their rights * Education and trainings about issues * Family advocacy for housing, shelter, welfare, CPS and/or other problems * School uniforms and monthly bus passes for homeless children * Enrolling children in school * Advocating for Housing Rights Other Services Mental Health Services, On Site Child Care, Computers, yoga, Art, Peer Parent Support 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Homeless Prenatal Program - B 2500 18th St., 94110 415-546-6756 415-546-6778 (Fax) M–Th: 9 a.m.–5 p.m., Fri: 1 p.m.–4 p.m. HPP is closed the first Friday of every month and every Tuesday from 9:00am – 1:00pm. Intakes for new clients: M/W/Th: 9:00 AM – 11:00 AM M/T/W: 1:00 PM – 3:00 PM HPP requires new clients to provide the following documentation, if available: Photo ID cards for all adults in family Social Security cards for all family members Birth certificates for all children in family Proof of pregnancy, if applicable Homeless Prenatal Program provides support services for homeless and poor families with children up to age 18. Services include prenatal and parenting classes, immigrant services, referrals for substance abuse treatment (outpatient and residential), referrals for domestic violence, technology classes, housing assistance, and assistance with childcare. There are support groups in Spanish and English, and referral is not required for services. Category:Children & Family Services Category:Housing - General Resources Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Volunteer opportunities Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Housing